


Have you heard?

by Mikiri



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Ghost Trick Exchange, Ghost Trick Spoilers, POV Collective, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Rumors, Spoilers, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri/pseuds/Mikiri
Summary: The cat was exactly how the rumors described it, but surely it couldn’t be the same cat? Almost 100 years after the meteor, Sissel is still wandering about helping people.





	Have you heard?

There was a cat and it had been there since anyone could remember. It had shown up at the station one time, twined itself around the legs of one of the detectives and became the station’s new pet cat in no time at all. Sissel was the name the cat was given, after the cat who brings good luck mentioned in rumor from the times of the great detectives Jowd, Cabanela, and Lynne. 

 

And wasn’t it eerie how well the cat matched the description, a black cat with yellow eyes wearing a red bandana. When Sissel had first shown up he had been a perfect match to the description, until one of the newbies had decided to make the cat fashionable and changed out the bandana for different color every week. 

 

There was a few things that were disturbing about Sissel though. The first eerie thing anyone had noticed was that Sissel was always essentially room temperature.  At first people had just brushed it off as Sissel having been outside since it was winter and therefore cold, but come summer he never felt warm even after basking in sunlight for hours. A trip to the vet later left everyone happy to know the cat didn’t have any major issues, other than the fact that Sissel seemed to not feel anything nor emit body heat. 

 

Now most of the station was willing to ignore most of this, they had a nice cat who didn’t leave any messes and liked to cuddle most of the time and they were happy with that. Except for the fact that the appearance of their very strange cat coincided with the station becoming haunted. At any moment important evidence would fall out of where it had been stacked and onto the ground causing the detectives to reevaluate its importance and typically found something they had overlooked; the fact that Sissel would seemingly take a nap and go completely limp at the same moment was written off as coincidence until someone pointed out these things occurred at the same time every time.

 

There was also the sudden drop in fatal accidents in the area that also occurred around the same time, and even stranger was the increase in near misses involving highly improbable situations all occurring in a row. The police investigated each incident with care, but found each to be the same inexplicable result of improbable events in a row. Their area had become haunted by a guardian angel trying to save as many as it could. One of the rookies claimed it was Sissel who was doing all the saving and after the next incident gave the cat a good job treat, to which the cat meowed in appreciation like it knew what it was being thanked for.

 

The general weirdness that had become acceptable around Sissel only became weirder when senior detectives came in one morning and started talking to Sissel like he understood what was being said. When asked about the sudden change, all the man would say was, “That cat saved my life, now it’s my job to make sure he’s okay.”

 

Some months after that, a rookie, the one that had been doing the good job treats, started doing the same and exchanged significant looks with the senior detective. Seemingly content to be written off as crazy, the pair began treating Sissel like a partner, a fellow detective, even though for all appearances he was a simple cat. It was the strangest thing, the pair always seemed to be investigating something, but never actually ever had any cases together causing much confusion around the station. 

 

About three years later, after causing much confusion and goodwill and happiness, Sissel vanished into the night. He became a story, a legend, a rumor, that spread around the station about a cat that solved crime, that never seemed to age or change, a cat that was a living ghost. As the years passed the rumors died off, until only those who had been able to hear Sissel told them to the new cops to keep the memory of Sissel alive. 

 

Almost thirty years later, a new detective brought her cat to work with her and it had black fur, a red bandana, and yellow eyes. The cat’s name was Sissel and she called him her good luck cat.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is my piece for the f!yeah Ghost Trick Exchange for @dubsdeedubs, I had a lot of fun even if its super weird perspective. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @mikiri


End file.
